


Easy Being Green

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal, Masturbation, Other, Sounding, Standcest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakyoin takes the opportunity to relax by himself, given a chance on their trip through Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karacoin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karacoin).



> Happy birthday, Karacoin!

There was one major benefit to getting single hotel rooms: time alone.

It wasn't that Kakyoin didn't like the others. In fact, they were some of the only people he could stand. But traveling in such close quarters barely gave any of them time to wind down, and in particular, relax.

He was certain he wasn't the only one who did this but in no way was he going to ask Jotaro or Polnareff- and certainly not Abdul or Joseph- to be sure.

His hotel room was plain but comforting. The bed was small, but big enough for himself and Hierophant Green to fit snugly side-by-side with each other. He shivered in anticipation, grateful for this moment. It'd simply been far too long.

"So devious," he said, slipping off his uniform coat, folding it up before he placed it onto the dresser. Next came his pants, folded the same. 

Hierophant Green studied him, waiting for Kakyoin's indication that he was ready.

Kakyoin laid naked upon the bed, sitting up against the wooden headboard. He squared his shoulders down, spreading his legs out, and he gave a nod towards his stand.

Hierophant's hands were long and thin and they tingled when they touched him. They were chilly to a point where they almost felt moist. Kakyoin's breath began to quicken, his lean cock already standing tall, his balls tightening against his body.

He took one of Hierophant's hands and placed it by his mouth, slowly lapping around two fingers. He drew them in and let his teeth scrape them. Sucking on them, he groaned, and he let them slip out, kissing the tips as they left. "Let's do this."

Lifting his knees, he hugged them up by his chin, folding himself in half. He watched his downwards-sloping cock bob with his heartbeat, and stayed silent, save his quickening breath, as Hierophant's two wet fingers pressed light against his pucker.

"Do it like I like," he said, a low, monotone chuckle leaving his lips. "You know how."

At first Hierophant's wet fingers teased inside the hole, getting sharp hisses from Kakyoin as the under-lubricated digits jumped in and out at a slow but relentless pace. Then it drew them out. Thin, slick tentacles left Hierophant's fingers, prodding wet against the hole, glistening and moist. "Yes... One at a time," he said, watching as his stand started to slip one slick tentacle in.

It slid in easily, the thin, ropey tendril not struggling at all; the muscles in his sphincter relaxed entirely. They were wet, slick, and he was well, well used to them- a fact he may not admit to easily. “Oooh.” He squeezed his legs back, eyes shut, panting ever so slightly. “Oooh yeah, oooooh yeah.”

He peeked down, watching tentacles as they went quickly in and out of his hole; it was growing slick from the cooling green tendrils, and pink from fucking. Hierophant's free hand cupped at Kakyoin's balls, palpitating them slightly in its palm, and Kakyoin could just groan. He took up his prick in one hand, slowly pulling it from base to head, watching as creamy pearl drops of prerelease bubbled at the tip.

He tilted his prick towards Hierophant's hand, and Hierophant lifted up a finger; more vines came from it, and Kakyoin's thin lips pressed tight together, knowing exactly what would come.

All that came from him was a sharp gasp, through the nose and not the mouth at that, when one strong length slipped into the oozing hole on his cockhead, slithering deep within his prick.

“Ah...” He rocked his hips, thrusting into the pieces working quickly in and out of his ass; he held one hand tight around his prick and tugged it, breathing deeply as he felt Hierophant's lengthy string moving inside of it. There was a pleasant chilling inside of his holes as Hierophant Green's wetness penetrated. 

Hierophant leaned into him, the light weight of its body pressing against Kakyoin as its chest pressed against his, its head resting on his shoulder. It moved its hands rhythmically, working its palm tight around Kakyoin's balls, thrusting the tentacles on the fingers in and out.

Biting into his lip, Kakyoin tugged himself harder, faster. Then biting the inside of his mouth, he came with a muffled cry. His toes curled, clinging into the blanket, and his body shook, muscles locking up tight. There were no shots of semen, his prick stuffed too much for it; milky drizzles managed to leave the prickhead, going down his firm, twitching piece.

The bed squeaked as he then relaxed. Eyes staring down, he watched as Hierophant withdrew from his ass. There were wet, squelching sounds, pleasant to his ears as each individual probe left his hole, one at a time, slowly decreasing the stretch. He wriggled as they left, each taking care to brush his prostate, teasing his just-climaxed body.

His balls were released, and finally, his cock was emptied. It was so sensitive he near saw stars as it left. His semi-firm prick flopped to the bed, and the rest of his semen pooled out of his cock, forming a puddle between his legs. Chuckling low, he bore down enough for the cool liquid from Hierophant's tentacles to make a second wet stain besides it.

“Come here.” He coaxed with two fingers, and Hierophant Green obeyed, settling in. He lifted his arms, and its arms wrapped around his body, comforting, and its head rest against Kakyoin's nude chest. Kakyoin merely smiled, floating free in his afterglow, stroking one palm against the back of his stand's head.

He was truly happy, truly blissful now, after his simple moment to... in a sense, himself, but it was far greater than that.

But it was interrupted. There was then a knock on the door. He turned towards it, staring, lips pressed tight and eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was only thankful that it was locked. “...Yes?”

“You okay?” It was Polnareff, and Kakyoin relaxed, his arms going from tight to loose around his stand. Polnareff was staying in the next room over; they'd chosen rooms besides each other for safety.

“Yes.” Kakyoin replied, eyes shutting, glad it was just his friend; had it been anything else, this would be quite awkward indeed. “Thank you for asking.”

“I just heard strange sounds through the wall is all. They're like, made of paper.” Polnareff said, continuing. “So I thought I'd check.”

Kakyoin's lips pressed tight together as he stifled a laugh. Oh, if only he knew! “No, no- nothing unusual is happening in here.”

“Promise?” Polnareff asked through the door.

“Promise,” Kakyoin replied. “Go on and go back to bed. I'm sure we'll both sleep very well tonight.”


End file.
